Beware His Frozen Heart REVAMPED
by ReyZel616
Summary: You knew it was coming :) Revamped version of original FanFiction 'Beware His Frozen Heart'. Trapped in a kingdom of Isolation, Elsa was never accepted by the people in her e never experienced love. After Elsa brought summer back to Arendelle everyone was happy, except for Elsa. That is until she found a man under the ice. His name was Jack...
1. Prologue

Of all places, that's where fear had to come. Naturally Pitch Black had a way of pissing Jack Frost off, but this was to a whole new level. He was sitting on one of the balconies of the Toothfairy's headquarters just staring at the orange sky. North had just given them some news of Pitch Black's return and the most probable location. Upon hearing it Jack nearly stormed away from the meeting, he needed to calm down somehow but that would take quite a bit of time.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack heard a voice from behind him. He didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Not at all." He grumbled. He heard the footsteps of his friend as she walked towards him. The black figure sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here? That meeting was for guardians only."

"North sent me to do just this, a little consoling." Cue said.

"So they know about her?"

"Oh they've always known about her, and how you feel about her. It became pretty obvious when you kept visiting her palace."

Jack was silent for a moment.

"It had to be her, didn't it?"

"It's going to be okay." she tried to assure him. "If anything it's a little trick of fate."

"What? That this situation would be the first time she has to see me?" he scoffed.

"I know it's not ideal, but it's what you guardians have to do." She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "At that point, your love is never really accounted for."

Jack smirked.

"Love? Is that really what you'd call it if it's one sided?"

"It's one sided for now, but that's because she doesn't know." She nearly snapped. "You never know what could happen on this 'quest'."

"Quest?"

"Well 'assignment' sounds like you're going to kill somebody and 'mission' sounds like you're spying." She tried to joke.

"With the nature of this 'quest' I might just have to do both." Jack said while standing up.

"When do you leave?"

"In three days." He said taking his staff. Before he could walk away Cue grabbed his wrist.

"Jack, it'll be okay. I-"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Cue." He said walking away.

"I was going to say 'I hope you find happiness with Elsa.'"


	2. Duties

"Elsa! Come on! You have to wake up!" Anna exclaimed from the other side of the door. I lifted my head to see where I was only to find I was still in the study hall laying on papers and letters from other countries. What did you expect? Did you really think the queen just had to sit there and look pretty?

"Anna, can you give me five more minutes?" I groaned laying my head down again. As soon as my head touched the wooden desk I heard the door burst open and my sister skipped to my desk.

"You said that five minutes ago. Now come on! You have Queen duties to take care of!" she said in her cheery tone.

"What do you think I was doing before?" I moved my head to show the papers on the desk.

"Sleeping, now get up!"

"Alright, alright. Just let me change then we can go." I said getting up and stretching. Anna took a look at what I was doing last night.

"Are we having another ball?" she asked as she picked up a few more papers to look at.

"Most likely, but I was going to ask you if you wanted to have one." I said getting up and stacking the papers.

"Why?"

"Well, we've had so many since those gates opened. This may be the last one we have in a long while." I said as we walked out of the room.

"Liar! What's the real reason for the gathering?" Anna asked. I swear, that girl could see right through me sometimes.

"Fine. We're heading into a deficit of resources. I need to meet with a few leaders before that happens." I admitted.

"A ball wouldn't help!"

"I guess you can say it's kind of a different type ball. The people would bring us resources and in turn we give them what we have more of. It's more of a big trade rather than a ball." I said as I approached my room.

"So we would give them ice?" Anna snorted. I laughed as well.

"Maybe. Or some cloth." I said opening my door.

"Need help with anything? Putting on your dress? Taking a bath? Brushing your hair?" Anna asked in lightning speed.

"Anna, just wait for me. I'll be done in fifteen minutes." I assured as I shut the door.

"Okay! I'll get Olaf to check on you." Was the last thing she said before I heard her run away, then the sound of some things falling and breaking. Probably another suit of armor, followed by a "Sorry! I can fix it later!"

"Oh Anna. Don't ever grow up." I said as I brushed my hair. I did my usual routine which was wash my face and what skin was exposed, then got dressed. Just as I was putting my hair up someone opened the door.

"Really Anna? Couldn't w-" I was cut short when I realized it wasn't Anna, but Olaf.

"Good morning Elsa!" he greeted with a big smile on his face.

"Afternoon actually." I corrected giving him a hug.

"Morning to me. I just woke up a few minutes ago." He responded.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Anna told me to check up on you in fifteen minutes." He explained.

"Well if you were asleep, then how did you know two minutes passed?"

"Closed my eyes and counted snow sheep. Duh." He answered and earned a giggle from me.

"Okay, come on Olaf." I said leading him out of the room. He took my hand and we walked to the front doors.

"Finally!" Anna exclaimed.

"Sorry. I had to straighten my nose, and put on my buttons and feet." Olaf apologized.

"I thought Sven would have eaten your nose by now." Anna said as she flicked his nose.

"Nah. He always pretends to eat it then puts it back on my face." Olaf explained.

"Where's Kristoff? Isn't he coming today?" I asked Anna as Olaf started rambling about Sven.

"He'll meet us when we're out there. Now come on! Everyone's waiting." Anna screamed as she pulled me towards the door.

"My lady." The gate guard called out.

"Open the gate." I ordered. Anna and I walked through the front doors and we watched as the gates of our palace opened. The people of Arendelle flooded into the courtyard like a wave. I walked forward with Anna into the courtyard. When everyone was inside, I spoke up.

"Welcome. Today is a day for everybody to enjoy. To celebrate the 22nd year I've been alive." I announced. Everyone cheered and a spring breeze blew around us. I raised my arms and looked up. The image of my parents flashed in my head.

"Thank you." I whispered to the sky. "I love you." I felt a cool surge of energy flow through my palms as I set snowfall into the courtyard. I faced my palms to the floor and spun so I could spread the power. When I stood, the courtyard was now a giant skating rink. Cheers erupted from the crowd and everyone began to skate on the ice.

"Well, let's skate." I said to Anna, but she wasn't there. She was already skating around the hand in hand with Kristoff. Right behind them was Olaf and Sven slipping around. Seeing smiles on everyone's faces made me smile, but it hid the true feelings I had. Everyone had someone, someone to care for, someone to love... except for me.


	3. Sisters

I woke up sweating and wrapped in my covers. I quickly ripped them off to feel the cool air of the early morning. Anna would be bursting into my room soon, so I rushed to get the more private parts of my morning routine done before she could interrupt me. Just as I was braiding my hair to its side I heard the door of my room swing open.

"Are you ready?" Anna asked nearly tripping into my room.

"Yes I am." I smiled and made my way out of my room. "You should really learn how to knock. Maybe I should get Olaf to teach you."

"It's not as if I haven't seen everything already."

"Anna!"

"You may be queen but you're still my sister." She laughed as she skipped down the hallway. "So the big trade is happening today, huh?"

"Yes it is. We have all the materials for trade ready, as well as the preparations for the ball." I explained.

"So what are we supposed to do now? You said it was important." Anna asked.

"What? I can't spend time with my sister before we get dragged away from each other tonight? We may end up talking to quite a few people so we may not see each other." I explained. Anna started to laugh.

"You're not going to make me dance with old Dukes again are you?" she joked.

"Maybe... maybe not. You'll have to wait until tonight." I teased. We walked to the stables and got our horses. It's been a while since I've actually ridden a horse, but I missed my stead dearly. I stroked his long white mane on that matched his white skin, remembering the therapeutic moments the action gave me in my childhood. Thank goodness my parents weren't so cruel as to lock me out of the stables; although I was never allowed to go for a ride, I was only able to groom.

"Elsa?" Anna called, already on her saddle.

"Sorry, sorry." I snapped out of my daze and hopped onto my horse.

"Where are we going exactly?" Anna asked.

"Oh you'll see." I replied as we rode off into Arendelle. We passed the town and went straight into the valley. Luckily there weren't too many people on the streets this early in the morning; not that I didn't like to speak with my people, I just wanted a few moments with Anna. This is the most I've seen her in days after all.

We rode off into the forest until we reached the small secluded meadow hidden in the trees.

"Stop here, this is a good spot." I said getting off my horse. Anna did the same.

"Why does this place look familiar?" she asked as she looked around.

"Olaf told me this was where you first met him." I explained.

"Oh yeah! Only this time it's summer." Anna said as she observed the green rather than white.

"Not for long." I felt my energy surge in my palms as I created snowfall in the area.

"Elsa, what are we doing?" Anna asked as she caught a few snowflakes in her hands.

"Oh nothing." I said as I bunched up as much snow as I could in my hands. Anna turned away and I took my chance to fire my snowball. It hit Anna right in the back and I waited for her reaction. Anna crouched down and started groaning in pain.

"Oh my god! Anna!" I screamed as I ran to her. I reached out to her, but then felt something come in contact with my chest; Anna threw her snowball and now she was running away and laughing.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed as I made another ball. I looked up and she was already hidden.

"Anna...?" I called as I backed up slowly. Crunching noises came from behind me, so I ducked. I felt her snowball fly over my head. I spun around to meet Anna's own ambush of snowballs. I used my power to form a wall of ice to shield myself.

"Hey! No fair!" Anna yelled. I threw my snowballs at her and she jumped behind a tree.

"Fine, I'll make it fair." I raised my arms and walls of thick ice rose up between the trees. Behind each wall was a small pile of snowballs.

"This is awesome!" Anna yelled when she dove behind a wall of ice. The next few moments were filled with snowballs being thrown around and laughter between us two. When we were both on our final snowballs, we were also both panting for air. My exhaustion showing as the walls of ice collapsed leaving both of us vulnerable.

"It's over." Anna said holding up one snowball. "Down to the last one."

"It isn't over until it's over." I said holding up mine. There was a big gap in between us, and both of us didn't move.

"How about we say tie?" Anna suggested after none of us moved. I thought about it and nodded.

"Alright." I walked towards her and she did the same. When we met in the middle I stuck my hand out.

"Good game." I said as we shock hands. We both did the same thing, took the snowball above our heads and crushed it so the ice would fall in our hair.

"Wow, that was fun." Anna panted as she fell into the snow. "We should do this more often."

"I know." I agreed. I lay down next to her and the moment I looked up at the sky and realized it was time for us to get ready.

"Time to go Anna." I groaned as we got up.

"Help me up then." She smiled holding up her hands.

"Anna-"

"Please." She pouted arms still up. If I was completely exhausted I would have probably walked away, but I just grabbed her arms and pulled her up. Her body essentially collapsed on mine and forced me into a tight hug.

"Thank you for today." She said in my shoulder.

"Thank you for agreeing to today."

When she let go the snow began to thaw as we got on our horses. The ride home was silent, but a comfortable silence... then Anna decided to break it.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" she asked me.

"Yes. Why?" I wondered.

"I can tell when something's one the Queen's mind."

"The Queen's mind?"

"Sorry, my sister's mind. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing important."

"Fine." Anna smirked. "Die alone."

That statement alone forced me to stop my horse.

"Wait. What?" Anna just laughed.

"I see your face when you see couples together. It's not hard to tell you feel lonely." she explained.

"I, uh..." I couldn't find any words. What exactly do I say to that?

"Don't worry, Elsa. You'll find someone out there; and I bet he'll make you happy, care for you, protect you. And who knows? Maybe he'll have powers of his own." She suggested. I laughed.

"Powers? What makes you think he'll have powers?" I asked.

"You were born with yours, so why not?" Anna countered. "Maybe he'll be the polar opposite and have fire powers or something."

"Fine. He'll have powers. Maybe control fire, or the earth, maybe even move things with his mind."

"Hey you'll never know. Like mom said." Anna stopped talking after. "Anything is possible."

"Anna, you know that it's okay to talk about them, right?" I reached to her. "They've been gone for years, and I know they'd want us to move on."

"I know. I just miss them so much." She said as blinked away any tears before they spilled over. "You know mom would read me a story to bed until I was 11."

"Even after I moved out of that room, huh? They probably wanted you to stay your innocent self after what happened to me." I laughed. "And I'm glad that it worked."

"Yeah it did." Even though she had a small smile, her eyes still showed her deep thought.

"Hey, it's okay. We still have each other."

"And mom's story books." Anna added. I smiled remembering all the wonderful fairy tales our mom would read to us before bed.

"Those were the days." I remembered.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about them because I found one of her old books. I remember it being both of our favourites."

"Oh yeah? Which one?" I asked.

"Jack Frost." Anna replied. "It reminds me of you."

"Just because I have powers. I'm not half as courageous as he was."

"No, you didn't fend off evil from the world; but your heart is twice as big." I smiled at her comment.

"Can you put the book on my desk or something? I want to look at it later." I asked.

"Yeah, sure. I was reading it to Olaf yesterday, so I'm done with it anyway."

"Thank you."

We continued back to the palace to prepare for tonight, again in a comfortable silence. When we got back to the town people began to come up to us two, the both of us just smiled and waved. However, even in the situation to which I was surrounded by my people, for some odd reason there were only two things on my mind. The memories of the times my mother would read us a story before shutting out the light; and memories of the times where my sister and I would get out of bed to reenact the adventures of that beloved childhood character.


	4. Whispers

I stood by my throne as I greeted all the guests coming to this event. It was pretty standard; say thank you for coming after they bow and kiss your hand. I wouldn't have minded it as much if I didn't have to pull a smile every time I had to greet another.

"Good evening Your Majesty." The Duke of Everden greeted me. He took my hands and kissed the back of it, I tried to hold another smile despite the pain on my cheeks.

"Good evening. Thank you for coming." I greeted. He walked away to talk to some other people.

"5 out of 10." Anna said from right behind me. She was scoring each man who came up to talk to me; so far she's scored 15 different men.

"Anna, seriously. Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"You need someone, Elsa. Come on, is it bad that I want my sister to be happy?" Anna pouted.

"I don't need help with whatever this is Anna, just let me be." I said. "Go find Kristoff! Dance, or whatever. Just get going."

"Fine! Go find love your own way." My sister said as she shooed me away.

"I'm the Queen, I should be shooing you away." I joked.

"I am your younger sister and I get to be annoying to the older sister, even if said older sister happens to be the Queen."

"Excuse me, am I interrupting?" A man's voice asked from behind me.

"Not at a-" I started but stopped the moment I saw him. He had the bluest eye's I've ever seen. He had longer brown hair that almost went to his shoulders, but it looked nice on him. A strong jawline accompanied with a smirk-like expression on his lips. Straight up, he was really handsome.

"Ten..." was all Anna could say.

"I'm beg your pardon?" he asked.

"Hello." I interjected. "I mean, good evening. You are?"

"Forgive me for the introduction. I am Julian, Duke of Elrondey. Thank you for having me here today Your Majesty." He bowed.

"Please, just call me Elsa." I said with a smile. This time I didn't have to pull a fake one, but we both just stood there smiling at each other for some time.

"I'll just leave you two alone then." Anna said as she began to walk away.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? This is Princess Anna of Arendelle." I introduced.

"Could you excuse us please?" Anna cut in as she pulled me away from my position. When we were far enough she started talking.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing? What are you doing? I was greeting him like I did everyone else." I said.

"This is your chance. It's not love... yet. But you can make it your love." Anna cheered.

"Anna! You can't be serious."

"Elsa. Please just try it." Anna pleaded. "I just want you to be happy." She gave me her pleading eyes... They never actually worked on me, but I knew that if I didn't give the response she wanted then she would never let me live that down.

"Fine!" I said walking away.

"Good luck." Anna whispered before turning me around and pushing me in the right direction. I walked back to Julian, knowing that she would be watching until I reached him.

"Sorry. Anna just wanted to know if I knew where her... lover was." I lied.

"Oh, well alright then." Julian replied. I tried to think of something before any awkward silences could take its place.

"Would you like any refreshments of some sort?" I asked trying to keep my voice straight.

"I wouldn't mind something." He said as he unexpectedly took my waist and guided me. After getting a few things to eat, we went to find a more private place to talk. I didn't think it was necessary for others to see the Queen… do this. We talked through the night about anything we could really think of. He told me stories about his greatest adventures, from across the seas to the highest of mountains. I on the other hand didn't have many other enticing stories, so I just told him stories of Anna and I.

"Must be nice to have a younger sister here all the time." He said after I told him about today.

"Oh, are yours never home?" I asked.

"I only had one older brother... but, uh, he passed away a few years ago in a fire." He explained.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was an accident; it couldn't be helped." I got the feeling that he had something to do with it; I did sympathize with him for an obvious reason.

"I understand how you feel. I had an accident with my sister recently; she nearly died because of it." I said.

"Yeah, we all know that story. Your kingdom is now known as the most powerful kingdom." He responded.

"I don't necessarily understand how. Our military is just like our allied kingdoms."

"Because you made it the most powerful." He took my hand and looked me in my eyes. I was dragged into a trance when I felt his warm finger tips against my cold ones. It felt nice, very comfortable. I was fairly surprised by the connection we felt so soon, however, my trance was broken when I started to hear constant murmurs around us. People must have begun to wander out of the ballroom and outside to the garden where we were. I began to pay attention to what they were saying.

"She's a witch."

"She'll destroy everything her father worked for."

"She doesn't belong to the throne."

"She doesn't deserve to be Queen."

"You know the people of Arendelle are just waiting for a mistake to begin a revolution."

"My Queen?"

I quickly snapped out of the state I was in. Julian had a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." I said to Julian and I looked down and let go of his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just-" I saw different sets of eyes turn to us, I had to leave. "Excuse me." I said walking away before the tears could spill over my eyes. I quickly ran through the door and into the study hall. I let the tears spill over my face the moment I shut the door, and snowflakes began to fall the moment I sank down to the floor. Great, what's next? I lose control and drop the temperature of the entire kingdom again?

Okay, I needed to calm down before that happens. I got up from the floor and walked towards the window to take a look at the view it gave; A lake with a few trees in the area. Some days I would freeze it and skate on it alone. Then I started to rethink of the lords from other countries calling me a witch.

"They'll never understand." I sighed as I sat down. I stretched my hand out on the desk and felt something bump into my fingertips.

The book Anna had found, a Jack Frost story. I opened the book, and I saw a picture of stoic figure standing on a hill, watching over a village he had cast a winter upon. He looked happy with his work, yes; but there was an emotion hidden in his eyes, loneliness... just like me.

"Only you'll be able to understand what it feels like." I said as I touched the face in the picture. "Why can't you be real? That way we could be alone together." I sighed as pushed myself off the chair. I looked in the window's reflection so I could wipe off any extra tears, I couldn't afford to look distraught especially now. I took one last like at myself and made sure to take a few deep breaths to calm down, but then something happened in the window.

In a panel of glass, frost started to spread all over the window, then down onto the grass. I was debating on whether I should be worried as there was no way that could be me doing that. The ice traveled over the grass to make a path towards the lake. The next thing I knew I was running out the nearest door to follow the trail. When I reached the lake, the ice had already begun to freeze the surface.

"How-? What-? This isn't me." I said as I took a cautious step on the ice. It was solid like how I would make it to skate.

"How?" Just as I asked, a snowflake glowed in the centre of the lake. I walked towards it and the glow began to dim into a dot in the centre of the ice. In that spot, there was something being written on the frost. I had to force myself not to panic the moment I saw the little script by my feet.

 _Hello._


	5. Frost

It took me a bit of time to find exactly what words I could say, but then I realized; was there really a point?

"Um... hello. Hi, there. Who are you? Could you please show yourself?" They or it began to write on the ice again.

 _You know who I am, Elsa._

"Unfortunately kind, um, figure, I don't know who you are."

 _You were just wishing that I was real._

"When? I don't wish… anymore."

 _You just did. You were looking at my picture a few moments ago._

Picture? The only picture I was looking at was...

"Jack Frost?" I guessed. That's impossible. Then out of nowhere, I felt another body behind me; it's figure nearly touching my back and a head hovering over my shoulder.

"Correct answer... Queen Elsa." A man's voice said in my ear. I slowly spun around to find a tall boy standing behind me. He had a hooked wooden staff in his hand and a hood over his head so I couldn't see his face, but he wasn't wearing cloak. What he was wearing went down to his hips, at the ends frost was creeping its way to the centre of the fabric. He was barefoot on the ice, yet he still stood tall and proud.

"I-impossible." I stuttered as I stepped back. I slipped on the ice under my feet and fell back. He quickly caught me by my waist before my head could hit the ice.

"Possible." He simply said as he helped me stand up straight. His hood fell to his shoulders and the moon shined down on his face. His hair was short and was white as snow. His eyes were big, blue... and beautiful. And his skin was so pale, it was almost as if he came from a black and white painting. I quickly released myself from his grip and stepped back.

"No, no. This is impossible. I must've hit my head pretty hard somewhere." I rambled while walking off of the ice. "You don't exist!"

"Well, clearly I do." He chuckled while gesturing to himself. "How do you think I caught you?"

"Well maybe I hit my head on the ice and now I'm hallucinating."

"But you slipped after seeing me."

"I think I'm dreaming. That I'm just asleep in my bed right now." I excused; honestly anything would be a better reason as to why this is happening rather than Jack Frost actually being a real figure in front of me.

"Well, Queen Elsa, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but you're actually talking to _the_ Jack Frost." He answered as he grabbed my shoulder to stop me from walking.

"You're lying. I'm just going crazy," I snapped as I slapped his hand away. "Or you're just a normal person who's trying to crack a joke.".

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Then how did the lake freeze over?" he asked as his face got closer to mine.

"I did that." I defended.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Then obviously you can thaw it out." He smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Maybe I will." I said as I raised a hand to thaw the ice. Nothing happened. I used both arms and all the energy I could to thaw the ice... nothing.

"Having trouble there? Do you require some assistance? Would you like a hand from Jack Frost?" he said the more I struggled.

"Okay smart one, let's see you try." I tried. Jack raised his hand and the ice quickly thawed out and dispersed. I stood there astonished as Jack started to chuckle.

"Was that enough evidence, or did you need something a little more extravagant?" He smirked.

"I still can't believe this." I said making my way back to the castle.

"Well what do you want me to do? Fly across the world with you? Decorate your palace with ice? Oh wait you already made your own castle in the mountains."

"And you know that how?"

"Oh please, anyone with ears knows the story around these parts." I was so tempted to snap back at him, but he there was no reason to since he was right.

"Seriously, what can I do? Maybe have an undefeated snowball fight like the one you had with your sister?" he asked. That made me stop dead in my tracks.

"How on earth did you know I had a snowball fight with my sister?" I asked as I spun around. Jack hesitated, that was enough of an answer.

"You were watching us weren't you?" I cornered him.

"Well, in my defense it's kind of my job, you know? I have to watch people around the world. Mostly children to make sure they aren't getting into too much trouble, but yeah that's my job." He explained.

"To do what? What is your _real_ job? Because I know your job isn't just watching people."

"I help people have fun." He answered. He looked away from me as if he remembered something painful.

"Okay, we were having fun this morning, so why were you watching us?" I asked as I walked by his side.

"You'll find the answer to that later, Elsa. Oh wait, you're talking to me." He quickly changed the subject.

"Yes, I am... so?"

"Nothing, it just means that you do believe I'm real." He answered.

"Don't push it Frost." I said turning back and walked into the palace.

"Last name basis. That's cute." He said as he followed me into the halls. I spun around and pushed his chest.

"Okay, let's get something straight right now. You don't know me and I don't know you. I have to get back to my people in the ballroom and I can't do that with you following me around. Now could you please leave me alone?" I snapped.

"Well based on the fact that we're on some sort of name basis, I'd say that we know each other a little."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Elsa?" Anna's voice came from behind me.

"Anna, what's wrong?" I answered her.

"I think I should be asking you that question. Are you okay?" she asked as she felt my head.

"Yeah, Anna I'm fine. What's wrong?" I asked her.

"You were just talking and pushing at... well air." She explained.

"No I wasn't." I countered.

"Yes you were. I saw you. Who do you want to leave you alone?" she asked me.

"I just-." I was essentially cut off when Jack was no longer beside me.

"Me..." Jack whispered in my ear. Jack walked up to Anna and started waving in her face. She didn't react at all. Then he tried to push her aside, but his arms went right through her. Only I saw Jack, only I could touch him. What the hell is going on?

Soon my body felt heavy, my knees caved in.

"Elsa?" my sister's voice called out to me. I didn't see her as I fell to the floor and let my mind be dragged into a deep sleep.


	6. Boys

I felt like crap. My body was heavy and I felt a huge ache on the right side of my head. The only thing that made me feel somewhat better was the fact that I was laying on a very soft and comfortable surface. I stirred and I realized I was in bed. My eyes squeezed shut, then opened; I was in my room. Was it really all a dream?

Nice. No Jack Frost, no crazy man that could put his hand through my sister. Also, no more reading fairytale books before I pass out. I slowly sat up and winced at the pounding in my head.

"Awake I see." A man's voice said at my bedside. I turned my head to see who it was. The first thing I saw was white hair and pale skin. Never mind.

"Nope, I'm still dreaming." I sighed as I held the side of my head. "What happened?"

"Well you fainted and you hit your head pretty hard on the floor, that's what it sounded like anyway. Your sister freaked out, then some guy came in and carried you in here." Jack explained.

"Some guy? That's all the description I get?"

"I'm not lying; he was some guy. Brown hair, blue eyes, somewhat broad shoulders. I guess you could say he's pretty good looking." He described.

"Julian?" I guessed.

"That's it! Anna said his name, but I just forgot." Jack said. "I mean not that I was flustered by him or anything, I really just forgot his name due to the lack of relevance."

"Oh..." I thought of the possibility of Julian carrying me into my room. "Well where is he now?"

"He left to get something. Maybe cloth or water, or whatever. Thank goodness too, the poor guy wouldn't leave your side." Jack said as he leaned on his staff.

"Really? You're mad about that?" I scoffed.

"Hey that's different. Because unlike him, it's my job."

"I see." I sighed. "So... I'm not dreaming?"

"Far from it Ica. (ice-ah)" he said.

"Ica?"

"Yeah a nickname. You're Elsa, and you can control ice; so Ica." He explained.

"Okay so that means I can give you a nickname too right? Can I call you Frosty?" I teased.

"I prefer Frost, but I guess you can call me that."

"Yeah, Frost is better. Frost it is then." I confirmed. "Just try not to use that name too often, please." Just as Jack was going to say something, the door opened. Julian emerged from the doorway holding a bowl.

"Oh, you're awake." He said as he shut the door. "I thought you'd still be sleeping so I didn't knock."

"Yeah. Good, um... morning?"

"Still evening. You weren't out for that long." Julian explained as he walked to the left said of my bed while Jack stared him down intently on the right side.

"What's the bowl for?" I asked. Julian sat down and set the bowl on the bedside table. He took a soaked towel from the bowl and wrung out the extra water.

"This. You hit your head pretty hard and I figured that your head might have been aching by now." He said as he pressed the towel to the side of my head I had hit. The pounding slowly began to dull down the longer I pressed the towel to my head.

"Wow." I sighed in relief. "How did you learn remedies like this?"

"I've had my share of hitting my head on hard surfaces. The skin on my head even cut open a few times." He admitted.

"Is that what the longer hair is for?" I said smiling at him. "Hide the scars that came from getting your head smashed."

"Actually yes." He chuckled. "You're the first person I haven't had to explain my hair to."

"Flirting when you have company beside you. Kind of sort of rude don't you think?" Jack interrupted.

"Not when you aren't seen by anyone," I said through my teeth.

"What was that?" Julian asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I waved it off.

"Are you sure you're alright? I could heat the towel again for you if you'd like." Julian offered.

"Oh, uh, sure." I said handing him the towel. He went to soak the cloth again, but Jack pointed at the bowl before the cloth went in. I felt a cold air whip by my chest, I knew exactly what he was doing.

"Oh jeez. The water's cold already." He said. "Sorry. I'll have to replace it." And with that he took the bowl and walked out of my room. I turned to Jack.

"Really, Frost? Couldn't stand us being nice to each other?" I scolded him.

"You were flat out ignoring me. Plus, I might have hurled if you two kept going."

"What are you talking about? Nothing was happening." I asked.

"Oh sure 'nothing'. A stranger bringing hot water for your head. The way he smiles at you to charm you. He just wants a little kiss, kiss tonight... maybe more." Jack explained.

"First of all, I would never let that happen. I am appalled that you would think that I would." I snapped. "Second, why do you care?"

"I don't care," he stated. "I'm just saying. You have to be careful around men like him."

"Like him?"

"Charming, high title, slightly clingy."

"My word you're annoying." I said as I dropped my head into my knees.

"What? Do you want me to leave?" Jack asked.

"I wouldn't mind it." I snapped.

"Well then _Ica_. Just so you're extra annoyed, I'm going to stay." Jack announced as he got up and plopped down on my bed to sit right in front of me.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like aren't you supposed to bring winter to some parts of the world?"

"Sorry, _Ica_. I only bring blizzards and frost. Also I'm here for two reasons." Jack said.

"And those would be?"

"Those reasons are classified, secret, not to be heard by human ears such as yours." He said as he walked around the bed.

"Holy cow you're irritating. Do you really have to stay with me the whole time?" I groaned as I flopped back onto the pillows. Before Jack could answer my question, there was a knock on the door. Julian walked in with the bowl of hot water and another towel.

"Sorry. It took longer than I expected. I'm sorry for leaving you here alone." He said as he took the left side of the bed again.

"You don't have to apologize. And either way it's fine, I'm used to being alone." I said as I sat up. I swear I heard Jack muttered something to himself. Either I imagined it or he really said the words:

"But you were never alone..."


	7. Please

That night I continued talking with Julian while Jack was sitting in front of me. I told Anna to be my proxy for the ball, which essentially meant she would have to say hello to the people who came in and talk to a few others; hopefully she was doing okay.

"Are you alright Elsa?" Julian asked me.

"I'm worried about Anna. I just left her out there." I said getting up to go a check on her.

"Are you sure you're alright to walk?" Julian asked as I got off the bed.

"I'll be fine. I just need to check on Anna." I assured him. He helped me to my feet and wrapped an arm around my waist to give me support as I walked to the ball room.

"Would you like to use my walking stick Madame?" Jack asked. "Or are you going to continue to use the log to hold you up?" I wasn't expecting that, I actually funny enough that I had to hide the twitch of my lips as I walked into the ball room. I searched the crowd to see Anna talking to a Lord of Wellington. She saw me walk in and immediatly excused herself from the conversation.

"Elsa!" she called as she ran to me.

"Hey. How are you holding up?" I asked her.

"I'm okay. I was told a few minutes ago the trade was complete. People are free to go now." She explained. "How are _you_ doing? That's the question."

"Oh I'm okay. I just thought I saw a ghost or something back there." I lied, and Jack snorted.

"Do you have any idea who the ghost could possibly be?" Julian asked.

"I don't know." I lied again. "All I know is that I saw a man's ghost or something."

"Maybe he'll go away soon." Anna laughed.

"Hopefully." I agreed.

"Not a chance." Jack countered. I swept my foot back and kicked his shin with my heel.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his shin. I tried my best to keep my attention on Anna and keep smiling. Thankfully my dress hid my action as the two in front of me didn't suspect a thing.

"Oh, right. I should check my crew to see if everything's okay. We have to head out to another island in the morning before we journey home." Julian excused himself. "Will you be alright?" he asked me.

"I'll be fine. I didn't break my bones, so you don't have to worry about me." I assured him. He turned to Anna.

"I feel the Queen is downplaying her condition. Find me if anything happens." He pleaded.

"Will do." Anna agreed with a few giggles in her response. Before Julian departed, he took my hand.

"You My Queen, I will never stop worrying about." He said looking into my eyes and kissing the top of my hand. Anna tried to contain her joy, but I saw Jack in the corner of my eye making gagging faces. When Julian walked away, Anna let out her excitement.

"Oh my gosh Elsa!" she squealed.

"What?"

"He likes you. Like really, really likes you!" she shrieked as she was freaking out.

"You should have seen him when they were in her room. He liked her more than you'd like to see." Jack teased as he walked around Anna.

"Stop it." I hissed at him. He held up his hands and gave a face saying 'Hey it's true'. Anna on the other hand was still freaking out, so I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Anna, you have to calm down. You're getting excited over nothing." I said in a calm voice.

"What? Why are you saying that finding love is 'nothing'?"

"Anna! Please stop this. I don't love him!" I ensured.

"Ouch. That's gonna be heart breaking for him." Jack said as he twirled his staff. Crap I forgot he was still here.

"Why do you keep shutting people out?" Anna demanded an answer.

"I'm not shutting him out. I'm just saying that it's none of your business and it's just for the best." I said simply.

"Elsa, you won't know until you try." Anna pointed out.

"Anna..." I started to reason with her.

"You've never been with anyone and you're always thinking about the kingdom. The people are thankful of that, but you need to take some time to think about yourself and your own happiness." She reasoned.

"Anna, it's just not that simple."

"Please. Just try for me. I just want you to be happy." Anna pleaded. She put her hands together and gave me her puppy dog face she would always use.

"Anna." I sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Anna exclaimed. Jack started laughing so hard he fell on the floor. I shot him a death glare when he got up.

"Elsa? Do you have something against the Prince of Nalgia?" Anna whispered to me.

"What?"

"You're shooting him daggers." She explained.

"I was not." I defended.

"Yes you were." Jack whispered from behind me. I jumped forward.

"I really need to put a bell on you." I told him.

"On who?" Anna asked. "Elsa are you sure you're okay? Do you need to lie down?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I assured her again.

"Worrying about you became my new job, sister. Actually it's been my job since I was old enough to know you were my sister. And you were just saying to nothing that you needed to put a bell on it." Anna explained.

"I- uh, actually you're right. I'm still seeing things; I think I need some fresh air." I suggested.

"You go. I'll stay here and keep things in order." Anna offered.

"Thank you." I said. I made my way to the balcony with, of course, Jack not too far behind me. When we were both alone on the balcony I shut the doors for some privacy.

"Okay, what is up with you?" I snapped and punched Jack in the arm.

"Ow! Do you get pleasure from hitting me or something?"

"Don't change the subject, Frost. You had that coming to you."

"Oh come on! What did I do?" he said chuckling.

"You're making me seem like I'm going crazy in front of all those people."

"Actually, you're making yourself look crazy. I'm just having fun."

"Making me look like I've gone insane." I added.

"Well I'm sorry if I find it funny that your sister has you wrapped around her finger." He admitted.

"She does not."

"Oh you so are. You gave in almost immediately. And you gave in to the generic pouting face of all things." He reasoned, but then started laughing. I tried my best to keep my angry face on, but the more I thought about how right he was, the more I wanted to laugh. I accidentally snorted, which made Jack laugh even harder. I couldn't control my own laughter, so I fell on my knees and began laughing myself. I laughed so hard that my sides and cheeks began to hurt.

"Oh my god, why do I give in?!" I said as we started to calm down.

"I don't know. That's just what happens." He said as he leaned on the railing. We both sat on the balcony in silence for a moment in attempt to calm the laughter down. Oddly enough, this silence was comfortable.

"Um, we should probably get back." I suggested as I stood up.

"Yeah, we should." He agreed.


	8. Fresh

A ray of sun was what disturbed me from my beautiful slumber. It shown down directly on my eyes blinding me when I opened them. I groaned as I rolled over to the other side of the bed. My hand hung over the edge, but it came in contact with something soft. My fingers moved around the surface to see what it was. I don't remember having this soft of a rug on the floor.

"Mmm, that feels nice." A deep voice said as I pressed my fingertips harder into what I assumed was a scalp. I opened one eye and peered over the other side of the bed to see who or what was on the floor.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Jack groaned as he was finally waking up. I shrieked and unexpectedly toppled over the other side of the bed and onto the floor.

"Elsa!" Jack exclaimed. He jumped on my bed and crawled to the other side to see me. "Are you okay?" I scrambled to my feet to meet his level.

"What are you doing in my room?!" I practically screamed.

"You said I could sleep in here last night, remember?" he replied.

"I never said that Frost."

"Yes you did." He countered. "Right before you knocked out, you said I could sleep here as long as I wasn't on the bed. Well then again you were practically half asleep and walking around like an intoxicated man."

"Yes, half asleep. Meaning I didn't know what I was doing or saying." I defended.

"Half asleep, also meaning you were half conscious." He teased. I think he got my mood because he stopped smiling and he sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. You really did say that as I was about to leave. I was actually going to leave, but I needed to talk to you." He admitted.

"I'm listening." I said as I crossed my arms. Jack got off the bed and looked me in the eye.

"Okay, I know that yesterday I didn't give off the greatest first impression and I know I did come to you as a surprise, but I am here for a reason. A reason I can't tell you right now, the less you know the better." He explained.

"Okay."

"So, since I may be here for some time, I want for whatever this is to start over." He said as he made gestures towards me and him.

"So what you're saying is, you want a fresh start?" I clarified.

"It would be nice." He nodded and he scratched the back of his head. His apologetic face looked so god damn adorable.

"I'd like that." I agreed. He gave me a sweet crooked smile which made me smile too.

"And I just realized that I'm a sucker for nice smiles." I laughed at myself.

"I realized that too. Maybe I should smile around you more often." He winked.

"Don't push it, Frost." I smirked. I crawled back onto the bed. Jack sat cross legged beside me.

"What are you doing today?" he asked me.

"I plan to do what I've been doing for the past few days: paper work." I admitted.

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah, I'm very excited about it. Can't you tell?" I said sarcastically as I began to stretch.

"You're the Queen. Aren't you just supposed to attend parties and represent your country?"

"No. Why do so many people think that?" I pondered. "We actually have more responsibilities than we had before as princesses."

"Bet you wish Anna could take this job." Jack said as he rolled onto his stomach.

"Actually, no I don't. I don't want her free spirit to dim." I explained.

"What about your free spirit?" Jack asked.

"Mine dimmed a long time ago." I simply said. He looked at me sympathetically.

"You can always get it back." He pointed out.

"Yes, but it's going to take a whole lot of work. It's been gone for some time." I added.

"I could help with that." He offered with a small smile. "I am the guardian of fun after all." I didn't answer because I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and I saw a small white figure walk towards the bed.

"Good morning, Elsa." Olaf greeted.

"Good morning, Olaf." I smiled. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm, un, okay. Sven stole my nose again and I had to chase him to get it back."

"You made a talking snowman? That's really impressive." Jack observed Olaf. Olaf stopped looking at me and his gaze moved to the figure to my right.

"Oh you have a boy here? I'm sorry." Olaf apologized as he climbed on my bed.

"It's rude of me to not introduce myself. Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Olaf said the Jack and he stuck his hand out. Jack took it.

"Nice to meet you, Olaf. Jack Frost." He introduced himself.

"Oh, I always thought you were a figure that was only spoken of. Like Santa Claus."

"He's real too."

"Really?!" Olaf gasped. "Oh, I'd like to meet him one day."

"Perhaps you'll see him soon." Jack smiled.

"Wait, Olaf? You can see him?" I asked.

"Who Jack? Yeah why?"

"And you can hear and touch him?"

"Yeah why?"

"How? Anna can't, Kristoff can't, nobody from the ball could." I explained.

"I think it's because you created him." Jack explained. "Someone explained it to me awhile back, probably Sandy or North. Whatever you create, you give a little of yourself too. Everything you believe, everything you've seen, Olaf probably believes and sees too."

"But how would they know that?"

"North makes his toys; Sandy makes his dreams. They all pour a little of themselves to protect the happiness of the children they serve."

"Oh wow, he's smart." Olaf interjected. "Elsa, is he your boyfriend?"

"Olaf, what? No, no. We just met yesterday." I said,

"But Anna said you have a boyfriend, and that you met him last night." Olaf replied.

"Julian?" Jack and I guessed in unison.

"That's him name! I just forgot since he didn't really seem that important." Olaf chuckled.

"Oh, I like him." Jack said patting Olaf on the head.

"Julian is not my boyfriend! We just talked last night and happened to have a good time. Why can't you guys understand that?"

"Because of last night." Jack answered. Olaf nodded in agreement.

"Olaf, you weren't even there." I snapped.

"Even if I wasn't there Anna told me everything. So basically it's almost like I was." He explained.

"I have to set things straight with Anna today." I groaned as I put my head in my hands.

"Right, tell Anna Julian is not Elsa's boyfriend, Jack is." Olaf said to himself.

"No! Just- Never mind." I groaned. "Olaf, could you get out? I need to change."

"Okay. Do you want me to tell Anna for you?" he asked as he climbed off my bed.

"No! Just wait for me outside. I'll be there in a bit." I commanded.

"Alrighty Your Majesty." He bowed before he left the room. Once the door shut, Jack leaned close to me.

"What a nice man." Jack smiled.

"Man?"

"Snowman."

"Yes he is, now could you leave? Please? I have to get ready." I asked getting off my bed.

"Mmm..." he thought about it. I picked up my pillow and slammed it into him.

"Alright, alright." He laughed getting up. "I'll see you later then."

"Uh, sure." I nodded, but I didn't really want to go through last night again. Jack walked to my window and I walked towards him. I opened my window to access the balcony and he walked on. Jack turned to face me before he left.

"I feel as if I'm obligated to say a proper farewell to the Queen." Jack realized.

"You really don't have to." I said raising my hands. "I feel as if formalities have gone out the window between us."

"Very true, however, I have to be polite, so," he said taking my hand into his cold one. He bowed to me and looked me in the eye.

"Farewell Queen Elsa." He said before I felt his cold lips touch the top of my hand. I felt myself getting goosebumps ant his surprising gesture. Before I knew it he jumped and flew off the balcony, leaving me there in a slight daze.


	9. Talk

I was sitting in the dining hall with Anna. Our luncheon was served not too long ago, and yet I still haven't eaten a thing. I would move the food around with my fork, but I would keep looking at the spot of my hand Jack's lips had touched only moments prior. I could hear Anna's voice, but let's be honest I wasn't really paying attention; that was until she flicked a single pea in my direction and made me focus.

"Elsa? Are you feeling okay?" Anna asked me for the hundredth time.

"Anna. I'm fine." I replied. "Why do you keep asking me?"

"Because you're not talking, you're just pushing your food around, and you keep smiling when you look at your hand." Anna observed.

"Well I'm sorry if I woke up in a good mood." I giggled and stole a glance at my hand once more.

"Thinking about Julian?" Anna squealed. I sighed.

"No, Anna. And can you stop telling people that he's my boyfriend? He is a wonderful gentleman but he's not." I stated.

"In my defense I only told Olaf… and Kristoff… and maybe a few other people." Anna muttered.

"Anna!" I fumed.

"I'm sorry!" Anna apologized "It just looked like things were going so well between you two."

"Well they were going okay, but he's not my boyfriend. Even if he were to be, it's too soon to tell." I exclaimed.

"So you mean, there's a chance?" Anna smirked.

"Anna!"

"Okay, okay." Anna said as she raised her hands to surrender. I sighed.

"I don't plan on getting a significant other soon." I added.

"Elsa…" Anna started, but she didn't finish. She didn't know what to say, I don't blame her; I've been fighting to change the subject every time my love life has come up. I know she's my sister and I can trust her, but now is not the time for me to be falling in love. I just decided to change the subject to fill any silences.

"Did you have fun last night?" I asked. Thankfully that was an acceptable and none trigger topic. We conversed about the party for a bit; she told me all about the Dukes and Lords. Most of them were old men, others were apparently very 'cute'; her words not mine. Anna then told me a few of them requested to meet with me.

"Did they give you a specific date? Do you remember who asked?" I asked.

"I know who asked, they just didn't give a specific date." She replied.

"Alright." I said wiping my mouth. "Just write a list of who requested a meeting and send it down to me, those who you remember anyway. I have to organize some other things."

"Are you seriously going to do work?" Anna asked as I got up.

"It's not like I'd like to, but there are a few deadlines to responses that I can't miss. " I replied. "I'll be in the study if you need anything."

"Okay, I'm going out with Kristoff today anyway."

"Could you take Olaf too?" I requested. "I think he's bored."

"Sure." She nodded. I said my farewell and walked to the study. After I came back from the mountain and brought back summer, I was only able to spend a few days with Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. After that my advisers constantly give me work, whether it's contracts to be signed, new laws to be followed during trades and new territories to be shared. I never have time with them anymore and I miss it terribly. While I was thinking this I made my way down the halls; I realized it was getting colder the closer I got to the study. I touched the door handle and I nearly gasped because it was ice cold.

"Please no…" I groaned as I opened the door. The sight I saw was exactly what I didn't need right now. Jack was sitting at my desk with his feet up. He was reading the Jack Frost fairytale I had left there the night before. He was smiling to himself as he turned the pages Which was probably the trigger to all the snow falling in the room, not to mention the frost that was spreading across the windows and bookshelves.

"These writers seriously need to know how I really am. Like this is ridiculous. I'm not an elf, nor do I wish to be one." he chuckled to himself as he turned the page.

"Why are you here?" I groaned as I shut the door.

"I said I would be here later didn't I? Well right now is later." He explained as he looked up from the book.

"And the snow? Could you explain that to me, please?" I asked making my way to the desk.

"Sorry, sometimes my power is controlled by my mood." He admitted. "I'm pretty happy and amused right now, so it started snowing."

"That's like me too. But when I love something the ice usually thaws out." I explained to him as I snatched the book from his hands.

"Tell me what you have to do in here again." Jack requested while getting off of my seat.

"Why do you-?"

"Just tell me." He cut me off.

"Okay. In this room I do my Queenly duties. I organize trades and treaties, write letters to the Kings and Queens of other countries, and sign off on other request made by commanders and other important people who need my seal." I responded as I walked behind the desk. I was going to sit down, but Jack stopped me by moving my chair.

"My word that is boring. What would you rather be doing?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"I would rather you excuse yourself from my study so that I can work."

"What. Would. You. Rather. Be. Doing?" he repeated each word with more emphasis. I sighed knowing he wouldn't leave unless I gave him an answer.

"I don't know. Maybe skate around, have a snowball fight, build a snowman, maybe even go on a sled ride." I admitted. I set my papers out on the desk. I began sorting through them, but Jack kept switching the piles around and moving the papers I really needed.

"Jack!" I fumed. "I need to do this."

"What happened to you Elsa? You used to be so free spirited. You would even be excited when your sister would ask you to play, and trust me, nobody is excited to play with their sibling." Jack pointed out and he kept messing up my papers.

"What happened was I became Queen; my parents shut me out from the world since I was 7." I countered. "This is really the only thing I've know how to do for 14 years."

"Don't you ever wish you had your old spirit back? That you could just throw it all away and not give a damn? Go back to the times where the sky was the limit and you were discovering new things? When you were first discovering your powers?" He asked. I already knew the answer to that. I've thought about that everyday ever since I became the Queen.

"Yes." I admitted. Then Jack did something I didn't expect to happen; he took my hand and led me to the door.

"Let's go."


	10. Free

Jack opened the door and practically dragged me through the halls despite my protests.

"Jack!" I exclaimed. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see when we get there, _Ica_." He said really quickly. He dragged me around a few more turns until he found and entrance to a balcony. He pulled open the door and practically carried me outside.

"Wow, you really like balconies." I realized. He smirked as he shut the doors.

"There's a reason why I like them." He said.

"So... what are we supposed to be doing here?" I asked. Jack came up to me.

"This." He stated as he instantly scooped me up off the ground and into his arms. My instincts forced me to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Oh my god! What are you-?"

"How much do you trust me right now?" he cut me off again as he looked me in the eye.

"Um... I don't, but I get the feeling I have to since I have no other choice." I replied.

"Good." He said. "Then hold onto me." Immediately after he started running.

"Jack? What are-?" I was cut off again because I started screaming. Jack jumped up and he flew into the air with me in his arms. I felt him tighten his grip around my legs and my back while my arms wrapped tighter around his neck. I kept my eyes shut and my face in his neck as I was too afraid of what I might see.

"Elsa, it's okay." Jack assured me. "You can open your eyes."

"I'm going to fall!" I shrieked. I felt him chuckle.

"I'll never let you fall." He whispered in my ear. I could hear the sincerity in his voice; that he really did have me and he would never allow me to fall into the open sky.

"Come on." He encouraged. "Let me see your eyes."

Slowly, I forced my eyelids open and I gasped at the wonderful sight. We were flying over Arendelle; we were high enough to look like birds to citizens, so nobody realized that the queen was soaring above their heads. If I wasn't so mad at him, I would have admitted to the breath taking beauty.

"It's not so bad you see?" he pointed out.

"I've never seen Arendelle like this. Only in maps and on the ground."

"Well I didn't take you up here just to see the view." He admitted. "Hang on."

"Wait, what are you doing?" As soon as those words left my mouth, we zoomed in the sky at an alarming speed. I bit my lip to keep from screaming and Jack kept his eyes in front of him. The ground was coming up close, and Jack stood up right so his feet landed on the grass.

"Okay, we're here." Jack said as he set my feet on the ground. Even though he set me down, I still clung to him and put my head in his chest. I was still shaking from what just happened prior to.

"Elsa?"

"Just give me a moment." I demanded into his chest. I felt him nod, as he let me relax. He even took the liberty of wrapping his arms around me and if I wasn't so flustered I probably would have swatted him away. I felt his hands rub my back and the side of my arms to help calm me down. It was actually feeling kind of nice.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked you before-"

"It's okay." I cut him off. "It's fine. I just wasn't expecting you to do that." I looked up to meet his gaze. Even though his touch was usually cold, it was very comfortable. Actually everything was fairly comfortable. The way my body kind of fit his like a piece of a missing puzzle. The way his hands rested nicely on my hips, the way his eyes gazed into mine...

"Are you okay now?" he asked me.

"Uh... yeah." I replied as I pulled myself away from him.

"Okay. Well, we're here!" he exclaimed as he gestured to the area around us. We had reached the bottom of the North Mountain. The bottom was like a borderline between spring and winter. Right now, I was on the spring side.

"You coming?" Jack asked as he stretched his hand to me.

"Why are we here Jack?" I wondered as I took his hand.

"You just have to trust me." He said as he led me up the mountain. When we were about a castle's height up the mountain, we stopped. My feet were buried in snow and the cold air began to seep through the pores of my clothing.

"Here. Now, let's see what you can do." Jack smirked as he backed away from me.

"What?"

"You heard me. Let me see what you can do." Jack repeated.

"You're absurd!" I exclaimed. "I already know what I'm capable of!"

"But your powers have gotten stronger and will only continue to grow." Jack reminded me. "And you let fear control you back then as well. What can you do without fear? Come on! Give it to me." he leaned on his staff and faced me.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Just let it go! Be free!" he encouraged. "I know that's your line but it seems the most fitting as of right now."

"Jack... I don't know."

"Come on! What's the worst that can happen? You can summon another Marshmallow and cause a rampage on Arendelle?" he chuckled, although it could happen despite the control of power I have now. "Look, I promise that I'll do what I can to stop you if it does get too hectic. You did it once before. Why can't you do it again?"

"You don't understand Jack. That was when I ran away; I took that opportunity to be free and to be on my own because everyone was afraid of me. Yes, it was an amazing and uplifting experience but that doesn't change the fact that I'm their Queen now. I have duties and responsibilities. My people look up to me and expect a leader, not anything less. I can't be free anymore." I ranted.

"Elsa, they're looking for a leader, someone to look up to; that means they're going to follow you as an example. Yes, you have duties and responsibilities, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun with it. Your people want you to be happy and free, so why don't you deliver to yourself?" he pointed out.

"Well it isn't that easy." I said falling to my knees. Jack sighed. He stretched his hand out and blew into his palm. A glowing snowball was created in his hand, and he tossed it up in the air to catch it again.

"What are you think you're doing?" I asked as the ball landed in his palm.

"I didn't want to do this." He teased. Before I knew it, Jack whipped the snowball at me. My arms raised to block it, but it landed on my chest. It was surprisingly cold, and knocked a little wind out of me; I felt a feeling build up in my chest, so I stood expecting to yell. Instead a rush of happiness spread inside me, and I started laughing against my will.

"What- did- you- do?" I said between laughs. Jack readied another snowball with a smile.

"Hey, you made me do it and that wasn't the only one." He smirked as he tossed the ball of ice in the air. I quickly created a snowball in my hand for some sort of defense.

"Bring it on." I challenged. I whipped the snowball and it hit Jack square in the chest.

"Oh, it's on." He teased as he chased me. We kept throwing snowballs as we ran up the mountain. Not long after, we weren't running up but straight.

"Plateau!" I warned Jack. The plateau had several large rocks the size of trees scattered all over and a lake in the centre. I ran behind the rocks to take cover.

"Now we're talking." I heard Jack say from the other side of the rock. The crunching of snow alerted me that he was coming. Quickly I formed a panel of ice my height to block what was going to come. The crunching stopped, so I leaped and started running. Jack's snowballs hit my shield of ice.

"Hey! No fair!" Jack chuckled. I just kept running. I threw my shield aside and ran onto the lake, adding my power to my feet to freeze the ice further. Jack came not too far behind me. He pelted a few at me, but I was able to dodge them easily before throwing a few of my own snowballs.

"This can go on for a while." I pointed out.

"I agree. Shall we put this battle on hold Your Majesty?" Jack suggested.

"I believe that would be most wise Mr. Frost." I played along. I stuck my hand out for a deal. Jack however had other plans. He took my hand and shook it, then twirled me around and brought me towards him. When I stopped, Jack's chest was pressed right up against mine; his fingers intertwined with my own, and his other hand rested on my hip.

"May I have this dance Queen Ica?" he smirked. I pulled away.

"I- uh, don't dance." I admitted.

"Neither do I." he said as he placed my hand on his shoulder and his hand back on my hip. I didn't stop him; followed his movements the best I could and I didn't take long for it to be a real waltz. Soon we were actually dancing on the ice; with the wind zipping by with every movement I felt as if I was flying again, only this time my breath taking view was Jack. The way his hair blew in the wind, the way his cold hand fit in mine, the way he hummed to a song so we had some sort of rhythm to dance with, the way he smiled when he looked into my eyes; everything was breath taking. I was too caught in the moment to realize where we were dancing towards. Neither of us were paying attention, and we tripped and fell over the edge of the lake. I fell on the snow and Jack landed right on top of me.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Jack panicked and shifted his weight so he wasn't all on me. I giggled.

"I've never felt better." I exhaled. "Thank you, Jack."

"I was happy to do it, I'd do it all again if I could." Jack answered. It was then when I realized that our legs were intertwined, his body was lightly on top of mine, and out faces were only inches apart. Neither of us said anything for a little while; we just looked at each other in silence. His fingertips then ghosted along my jaw and my hands found its way into his soft hair. I felt his fingers take my chin and tilted my head up. Jack leaned in, and I did the same, then my mind started to scream.

 _No Elsa! Stop_. I said to myself. I stopped myself right when I felt the presence of his lips near mine and pulled away from him; immediately I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Um... we should get back." I murmured. Jack looked away from my gaze and nodded.

"Yeah, by now they're probably looking for the Queen."


	11. Blue

Within a few minutes Jack flew me back to the palace. Instead of carrying me bridal- style like last time, he held me by my waist so it actually felt as if I was soaring through the sky, probably to stop me from deafening his ear further. However, if I'm being completely honest, I just fell in love with the feeling this time; I loved the feeling of Jack's arms around me, his head hovering over my shoulder, my arms out like a bird's wings, feeling the cool wind against my neck and chest. Nothing, not even the moment I went up the mountain, had ever felt so freeing.

"I could get used to this." Jack murmured in my ear.

"Don't push it Frost." I smirked even though I could get used to it too. I felt his grip tighten around my waist as the balcony came into view. He switched to a standing position so or feet would land on the ground smoothly. However, my knees decided to buckle and forced my body to collapse. Jack acted quickly and swiftly turned me around so I would have landed on my back instead of my face, but then he maneuvered us so he was the one that landed on the ground instead of me. We landed and slid across the balcony until we stopped. I forced myself out of Jack's grip and sat up so I was now straddling Jack with my hands on his chest.

"Are you alright?!" I asked as shifted my weight so I wasn't completely on him. Jack groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll live. Better me than you right?" he laughed.

"No, not 'better me than you'. You hit your head pretty hard on the ground." I protested as I reached to see his head. Jack grabbed my wrist before I could even touch him.

"Hey. I'll be fine." He assured me as he touched the back of his head again. "I am immortal you know." But then he moved his hand away, and a blue fluid was spread all over his fingers and palm.

"What's that?" I panicked.

"Nothing, it's just a small bump." He groaned.

"That's blood isn't it?" his silence answered my question. On impulse I got up and dragged him with me.

"Ow! Hey, it's not that big of a deal." Jack began.

"No! It's a huge deal Jack!" I snapped. I led him through the hallways and towards the nearest bathroom. I shoved him through the doorway and practically slammed the door behind us.

"Elsa, you're over reacting." He smirked. I grabbed the first piece of clean cloth I could find and held it to Jack's head. He winced as I felt the warm liquid spread on my fingers.

"Oh yes, I'm over reacting." I sarcastically said as I pressed the towel harder into his head and he winced again.

"I'm serious Jack, this isn't good." I said as I switched the now soaked towel with a fresh one. His cold hand went behind his head and came down on top of mine.

"I'll okay, I promise. I just have to wait for the bleeding to stop." He explained.

"Maybe you should lay down for a bit." I suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." He agreed as he let his neck relax and his head fall back a little. I removed my hand so he could hold the towel himself and opened the door to make my way to my room as quietly as we could. Jack instantly went to the bed while I grabbed some fresh towels and a small bowl of water. Jack sat on the edge of the bed like he would break something just by touching it.

"You know you can actually lay your head in the pillows." I told him as I wrung out a new towel.

"Well I wouldn't want to mess up your pillows." He defended.

"I'll just have them replaced." I explained as I sat beside him.

"Lie down." I ordered him. "Head in pillows."

"Yes, Ma'am." Jack lay across my bed, and winced as he slowly put his head down. I quickly replaced the towel in his hand with a clean and warm one. Jack let out a tiny groan as he relaxed.

"This really does feel nice; I guess Julian isn't so irrelevant after all." He sighed.

"How could you casually pull a joke out, especially now?"

"Guardian of fun, remember?" he smiled and caused me to do the same. Jack fully relaxed and shut his eyes. Looking at him in this state just made him look so strong, peaceful and carefree that he put a smile on my face; how could someone so legendary to the world be so carefree? I glanced at the towel in my hand. It was fully drenched in blue liquid and it made me sick to my stomach knowing all of it was Jack's blood.

"I thought immortals can't die." I said trying to keep my voice straight. Jack chuckled as I tried to wash out the blood.

"Well we are superior, and we do have magical powers. That doesn't mean we can't get a few bumps and bruises." He explained.

"How is this bumps and bruises?" I exclaimed as I held the towel up so he could see.

"For you humans it's not, but for us it is." Jack said as he sat up. I quickly pushed him back down.

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"No you're not." I argued. "You're-"

"Not bleeding anymore." Jack interrupted. He removed the towel from his head and handed me the cloth. There was almost no blue on the white surface. I felt behind Jack's head, there was no longer a wet surface or anything that would have felt like a wound on his head. I started giggling and shaking my head in disbelief. Jack started laughing at me for my reaction.

"So you're a healer now?" I joked.

"Well if I was hit with an immortal weapon, I wouldn't heal as quickly. I'd probably heal like how you would from a regular injury." Jack explained as he sat up and cross- legged.

"Well what if I was hit with an immortal weapon?" I curiously asked.

"Well if a human was hit, it's almost certain death. It also depends on where they were hit so…" Jack said nonchalantly but trailed when he realized what he was saying. I felt my blood run cold, and Jack saw my new facial expression.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. That was really blunt of me." Jack apologized. I stayed silent as I climbed on the bed. I took his cold hands into mine and looked him in the eyes.

"Stop apologizing for stupid things. I wanted an answer to a question and you gave it. That's all that happened;" I told him. "but I recommend that you don't talk about that kind of stuff when I'm around."

"I'll take note of that." He agreed. Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Elsa? Are you in here?" Anna called.

"I'm here." I answered turning towards the door. Anna let herself in.

"I've been looking all over for you." She said as she walked up to the bed. "You said you would be in the study."

"I- um, I got side tracked and came in here." I lied. In the corner of my eye I saw Jack scoff at another horrible lie.

"You're missing a few events there, Ica." He teased. I ignore him and just focused on Anna. You'd think I would have gotten used to his comments like that when others couldn't see him, but it's difficult when Jack gets close enough that I could feel his breathing on my skin.

"Okay, here's the list you wanted. I forgot some dates, but all the people, at least the ones I remember, are on there." Anna interrupted my trance as she handed me a piece of paper.

"Thank you." I said as I took it from her. As I was reading it, I saw Anna's smile in the corner of my eye.

"What is it, Anna?" I asked looking up from the list.

"I just remembered why it was so important for me to find you." Anna recalled.

"And it wasn't the list?"

"No, but there's a demand for a meeting with you. Not a request; a demand."

"Okay, I'll set one up as soon as-."

"Right now." Anna interrupted. "As in the person so demanding is waiting for you in the foyer; right now."

"Anna, who is it?"

"They said it wouldn't take too long." She ignored the question. "Just have the meeting, or else they won't leave. Their words not mine."

"This person sounds a little too demanding."

"Okay maybe I exaggerated a little, but just a touch."

"They really said they wouldn't leave?"

"Yes!" she basically screamed. All I could really do was nod in agreement to go, that way she could leave my room.

"I'm sorry, but you really have to get out of her finger." Jack teased. I playfully slapped his arm.

"How was that being wrapped around her finger?"

"How is it not?"

"Because she didn't demand a meeting."

"Yet you're still willing to drop everything for something she wanted to do." He had a pretty good point there.

"Is that really a bad thing?"

"Depends on the situation, but I actually admire your loyalty."

"I will eventually." I answered as we both got off the bed.

"Yeah right. I bet you like it a little bit. I bet it makes your job easier, so you secretly plead to stay wrapped around your sister's finger." Jack nudged me.

"Yeah, you got me." I said sarcastically. "I want to get away from my Queenly duties and focus only on my sister." Well actually, saying it sounded more true than it did in my head. We made our way towards the foyer exchanging laughs along the way.

"I totally think that if Anna wanted a slide in the throne room, you'd do it."

"Hey, as kids I would do whatever it took to make her happy; before the hutting out and all that."

"So you've made a slide in the throne room before?"

"Oh, I've made more than just slides." I said. Jack snorted as if he was thinking something else.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just trying to imagine what else you could have made with your powers." He said wiggling is eyebrows.

"Don't think like that!" I punched his arm, only causing him to laugh even harder.

"You're so weird." I said to Jack.

"Who is?" a voice said in front of us. Jack and I both looked at each other with wide eyes and slowly turned to see the owner of the voice; Longer brown hair, broad shoulders and blue eyes.

"Julian?"


	12. Meeting

"Your Majesty." Julian greeted as he got down on one knee. I snapped out of my shock trance and walked up towards his bent figure. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I thought I told you to call me Elsa last night." I smiled. He stood up so I came in contact with his ocean orbs.

"Well today's a new day, so I shall, erm required to, address you with formal titles until you tell me otherwise." Julian winked. I looked down at the ground and giggled.

"Alright, Julian. You may call me Elsa in my presence from now until eternity." I stated.

"Jackass." Jack smirked. "Making me feel low for not making Ica have to say I can call her 'Ica' out loud."

"What brings you back to Arendelle?" I asked Julian and ignored Jack. "As I recall you departed from our docks last night and set sail to Weslay."

"My ship departed. I decided to stay behind." He explained.

"For what good reason?"

"Unfortunately I have more business to take care of." He answered.

"I have not heard of any other business with any lords or dukes." I recalled.

"Ah, you wouldn't have. You see Elsa, you are the business I have to take care of." Julian let out. I felt my eyes go wide and a gap form between my lips. My heart grew warm, but the heat from my fingertips started to fade away.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"I decided to stay… for you. As well as the actual business I need to take care of in this area, but that's more personal business." Julian explained.

"Would you care to describe your personal business before this meeting is dismissed?" I inquired with a small smile.

"Are you seriously rejecting the guy right here right now?" Jack murmured. "That's pretty harsh Ica; reject a guy before he even asked you out."

"Who's side are you on?" I hissed though my teeth as I whipped my head around to look at Jack.

"Sorry?" Julian asked. I turned back to him.

"My apologies, I believe someone was eavesdropping on us.".

"It's quite alright. Shall we go to someplace else for a more private meeting?" Julian suggested.

"I think that would be a wise decision. Follow me." I said as I led him though the hallways to get to the study. The journey to the new room was mostly silent. There was an occasional question from Julian asking about the pieces of art hanging on the walls or the architecture of the palace.

"Majority of the paintings on the walls were chosen by my mother. She wasn't very fond of empty halls." I explained to him as we came across a winter landscape. It was of a young couple under an old willow tree. They were holding hands and looking deep into each other's eyes. What always seemed to make me smile was that they were in the middle of what seemed to be a storm; it shows that they loved each other no matter where they were.

"Your mother had very interesting taste." He said as he admired the portrait. "The amount of detail in this painting is truly remarkable."

"Is this going to be a repeat of last night? I don't think I can handle another sight like that again." Jack teased.

"Then you don't have to watch." I said through my teeth. "You can go. I'll find you when this is over."

"Me? Leave? You should know that isn't really an option in this situation." Jack said as he floated beside me. Thank some divine power that Julian was busy muttering to himself about the strokes of the brush and the way the colours blended to perfection. Otherwise he would have seen me punch air/ Jack's chest.

"Just five minutes." I pleaded. He looked me in the eye, and I tried to pull the best pouty face I could.

"Fine." Jack sighed. "But don't ever make that face again. You look ridiculous."

"Deal." I smiled. Jack then did something I'd never expect him to do. He took my cheek in his palm and lightly pressed his cold lips to my forehead. Jack then swiftly flew past Julian and I, and maneuvered out the window. I was still in a slight daze as I watched him fly away like a bird; he'd most likely do laps around the castle while I speak with Julian.

"Come with me." I said as I led Julian inside the study. I shut the door behind us.

"Wow, you get busy sometimes don't you?" Julian said as he observed the piles of letters and treaties scattered across my desk.

"Yeah, I suggest that the next time you want a meeting that you give me a few days in advance." I laughed.

"Will do. I apologize for this sudden visit." Julian started as he took a seat in the chair in front of my desk.

"Oh there's no need. Lucky for you I wasn't as busy as I normally am." I said as I took my seat. "Go on. Tell me what this personal business is, or else I have to arrange for your journey home. If I can I'll do everything in my power to help you."

"Alright alright." Julian began. He hesitated; he was hiding something.

"I have a quest to someone in this area. My mother and father said it was really urgent, but they didn't give me a specific reason why." He explained.

"I could help you. You can have access to the records of-"

"He wouldn't have a record here I don't think." He interrupted. "But he is in this area."

"Alright." I said. "Well I'd be happy to help you as much as I can. If you need any equipment for your journey do not hesitate to ask. I'll make sure that you get the access to th good you need."

"That's very kind of you. Thank you, but I doubt I'll need very much. I am hoping to begin my journey tonight so I can get back here in three days' time." He stated. I stood and nodded.

"I wish you all the best." I greeted him. I was about to leave but he grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Wait. I'd like to have another meeting." Julian said.

"Oh, well I have some time now if you want to discuss another issue."

"Well, it's not so much an issue, more of a request I suppose."

"Fair enough. Well, I'll have someone inform you of when I am free. Unless you need a specific time for a meeting, then I may be able to pull some strings."

"I was thinking three days from now, at 8PM; by the stables." He demanded shyly.

"Doesn't sound like much of a meeting." I giggled.

"Well… it's not so much a meeting as it is more of a date…"


	13. Moments

"A-a-a date?" I stammered. I regretted not thinking through my response once I saw the emotion change in Julian's eyes.

"I shouldn't have said it like that." He apologized.

"Um..." I was speechless. The guilt inside of me flooded in as Julian looked more defeated by the second. He stood up from his seat.

"I apologize Your Majesty; I should not have been so blunt." he started.

"Well, I didn't necessarily say no." I interrupted him. I gave a small smile as a grin formed on his face.

"So should I take that a yes?" he asked. I sighed and nodded my head.

"In three days' time I'll meet you at the stables." I said. Julian nodded.

"Three days." He agreed. "I'll be sure to see you then." He gave what looked like a small bow and left me in the study. I leaned back into the cushions of my chair and submerged myself in silence thinking about what I had just agreed to. I gave in so easily; why do I keep doing that? It's not that I didn't like Julian, I'm sure he's a great person and all, I just don't see him in a romantic way. Especially after what happened today; I just don't know. I mean, I had so much fun; I was flying over Arendelle, then I was winning an epic snowball fight, then I danced over a frozen lake and it was all with Jack.

Jack; his face popped into my thoughts, and now even more guilt began flooding my emotions. I have no clue why; it's not as if I have any romantic feelings for Jack. I mean we did have an amazing day, one of the best I've have in so long. However, that doesn't mean necessarily I have feelings for Jack.

"Knock knock." A familiar voice said coming from the door.

"I thought I said I'd find you later Jack." I reminded him as I sat up. He walked into the room, staff in hand. Almost immediately I felt the room's temperature drop a little bit, but it was like a nice winter's breeze.

"You did and I just saw you through the window. You were alone, so I assumed you were done with Julian." He explained.

"So you were spying on me?" I teased.

"I wouldn't say that... more like checking up on you." He clarified as he took a seat on the chair in front of my desk.

"There's no need to check up on me. I'm not-"

"I told you already, it's my job at the moment." He interrupted,

"Fine, fine. It's your job, like how mine if to take care of my people. However, the major difference between our jobs is that you can't tell me about it."

"And you tell me about the treaties and other things you do?"

"I sighed. "I feel like you know more about me than I know more about you."

"Honestly, the only thing I know about you is that your name is Elsa, you're the Queen of Arendelle, you have ice powers, and you have a crazy younger sister." Jack admitted.

"And that my first dance was with you." I added. I saw Jack's eyes widen with shock.

"That's a lie."

"I really wish I was." I confessed. "Otherwise it wouldn't sound so sad."

"Well, I didn't know that. So now that's five things I know about you." He counted.

"That's still more than what I know about you. All I know is that your name is Jack Frost, you're the spirit of winter, you're immortal, and that you won't leave me alone." I said.

"You do have a point there." He said. A look came to his eyes, indicating his deep thought; then suddenly something clicked. "Alright, Queen _Ica,_ I have devised a plan to end your… conflict."

"What exactly did you have in mind, Mr. Frost?"

"Right now we'll play 20 questions. Do you know what that is?"

"I assume that you just ask 20 questions?"

"Kind of; well you're supposed to ask questions to try and figure out what the other person is thinking. Anyway we play 20 questions, but after each answer the person who asked has to answer too." He explained.

"So if I were to ask 'favourite colour?', you'd say yours then I would say mine?"

"Exactly." He nodded.

"Alright then." I sat up straight and put my hands on the desk. "You ask first."

"Okay... umm... birthday?" he asked.

"December 31st."

"December 21st." Jack answered. "That's-"

"Winter solstice. I know." I finished. "Uh... age?"

"I just turned 317." He smiled.

"And I just turned 22."

"Powers, born with? Or cursed?" he asked.

"I was born with mine."

"I got mine when I became immortal." He retorted.

"You weren't a guardian before?"

"No, actually I was a human before. I, uh, had a little incident." He said. I didn't say anything to invite him to continue the tale.

"I died saving my little sister from falling into a frozen lake; like the ice was cracking under her feet when we were skating one day. It was a sacrifice that I would do again if I could. Then the Man in the Moon chose me, and when I woke up as Jack Frost." He described. He gave a small smile, but I could tell he was a little hurt from remembering the story.

I sat in front of him with a heavy heart and using all of my will power to not cry. One reason being his sacrifice to save someone he truly cared for, and that cost him his life. The second was realizing that we had much more in common than I thought. Like him I did everything I could to save my little sister; especially from myself.

"Elsa, are you alright?" he asked as he sat on the desk and put his hand on my shoulder. I hadn't even realized that he moved to the other side of the desk.

"I'm fine." I answered as I cleared. "If that's your question then you have to answer it too." Jack gave a small grin.

"Fine, I'm happy." He nodded. "Next question."

I sighed and tried to think of a lighter topic.

"Cliché, but what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue... Like your eyes." He answered. That line alone made me stop and just look at him. I immediately felt my heart flutter and my cheeks turn red.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jack panicked. I shook my head.

"Far from it." I giggled. "Just unexpected, but I guess I have to get used to your spontaneity, right?"

"Yes, you'll have to." He kidded. "Now answer the question."

"I'd have to say white that turns blue under the sky... like frost." I described. "Your turn."

"Alright. Favourite moment and why?" Jack demanded.

"Okay, that's tough. Does it have to be recent? Or through my whole life?"

"Whole life." He ordered.

"You're going to have to give me a moment." I said. "Think of yours two, you might have more than me considering how old you are."

"Fair enough." As I was thinking I could feel his eyes still on me even if I wasn't looking at him.

"Okay, I have mine." I said to break the silence. "I'd have to say there's a three-way tie. The first one was when I first used my powers to play with Anna. I remember how happy I made her when I made it snow in our room, that snowball fight was pretty epic in itself since we made forts with our cushions. The confusion my parents had was amazing, especially since they joined in afterwards."

"Fair enough. Next."

"The second moment was actually not too long ago; when I ran away after my coronation. I ran as fast as I could and as far as I could. It was only chance that led me into the mountain and saw what I could do for the first time I just felt so... free." I answered. Jack nodded in understanding.

"That sounds amazing."

"You have no idea." I smiled by just remembering that day.

"Hey, you forgot one moment." Jack counted. "You only said two."

"Oh, right. Well, you should know what that moment is." I said.

"Really?" he said with a shock. I nodded.

"The third moment would have to be earlier today, when you took me out of the palace." Jack shifted his seating position and cleared his throat.

"You forgot the 'why' part to this question." He pointed out. I forced myself to answer the question.

"Because you taught me how to have fun again." I said. "When I took the job as Queen, I don't get as much time to myself or with others, especially since I don't have a 'king' by my side to help with the work. Whenever I want to be with Anna for a bit, she always thinks it's about something important and not just so I can be her sister again."

I stood up and walked around my desk. I knew this move may be a little too soon, but I was already more comfortable around him. Jack looked me in the eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned my head into the crock of his cold neck.

"Thank you for that Jack. Thank you for coming into my life." I whispered against his neck.

"Hey, I wouldn't be here if you didn't believe in me." He replied as he wrapped his arms around me. "If anyone were to walk in right now, they'd see your arms wrapped around nothing but air. I'm visible only to you, and that's because you make me real. For that I thank you."

I felt his arms hold me tighter. His head rested on my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine every time his cold breath came in contact with my bare skin. Having his cold body wrapped around mine was so extraordinary; I don't really know how to explain it. I felt different when I was with him; safe in his arms, cared for, promised and loved. I inhaled and allowed his sweet natural scent fill my nose. We held our embrace for what seemed like forever, but was most likely only a few minutes. The silence was broken when I spoke.

"You have to answer the question now." I smiled remembering our deal.

"Hmm?"

"What's your favourite moment and why?" I reminded him. Jack chuckled.

"I guess it's only fair of me to answer." He said as he lifted his head from my shoulder. He moved his arm so it curled around my legs, essentially forcing me to sit on his lap. "Okay, I have a three way tie as well."

"Do tell." I said as I absentmindedly let my fingers twirl his hair.

"My first one is when a boy, his name is Jamie, saw me for the first time. That was the first time someone believed in me. You wouldn't understand but it's actually a big deal for people like me."

"I can imagine."

"My second would have to be, finally becoming a Guardian. None of the others actually liked me before. I finally felt accepted when that happened." He answered. "I almost felt like my whole self for the first time in centuries, or like I found my purpose and for the first time was in the right place."

"That's really nice." I smiled, slightly tugging his hair so he would look at me.

"It was. It's also nice that it's easier to prank Bunny since we see each other more often."

"Bunny?"

"Bunnymund. The Easter Bunny- you'll meet him eventually."

"Fair enough. What's your third moment?"

"It would have to be when we were up in that mountain. More specifically when we were by the lake." He specified.

"Because?" I asked him to continue. He hesitated to answer the question.

"That's when I realized that I was right. That I -" he started, but was cut short when he looked out the window. "What the hell?"

I turned my head to look out the window. Everything seemed normal... except the fact that there were northern lights in the middle of the spring.

"The sky's awake?" I wondered as I got off of Jack's lap.

"That's what you call it?" Jack teased me as he stood up from the desk. "That's cute."

"What is that?"

"They're calling me. The Guardians I mean." He explained. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He apologized as he walked out of the study. I followed him out.

"How long will you be? Or will you even come back here?" I asked as I walked him to the balcony.

"I'll be back for sure, I just don't know how long I'm going to be." Jack said opening the doors. He turned to me. "Just promise me you won't get into anything too life threatening." He pleaded.

"I promise." I agreed. Before he walked onto the balcony I grabbed his arm.

"Be safe okay?" I pleaded looking into his eyes.

"You care about me." Jack stated.

"Of course I do. Why would I not?" I said as if it was obvious. Jack bit his lip.

"Come with me." He suggested.

"Jack-"

"You should come if you want to know why I'm here." He interjected. I raised my hand so I could hold his right cheek. My thumb grazed over his cheek bone, and his hand came up to meet mine.

"Next time... if there is a next time." I promised. I went on my toes to kiss his cheek, but he tilted his head by accident and my lips connected with the corner of his mouth. In all fairness we were both surprised; I felt him tense up, and I pulled back. However just before I pulled away, I felt his lips start to kiss me back. In reality, this was probably three seconds, but to me they were three very wonderful seconds.

"Umm..." he tried to speak when I pulled back.

"Come back when you can." I helped him finish his sentence. Jack nodded and took my hand in his.

"I will." He promised before he squeezed my hand and flew off. I stood on the balcony in memory of Jack's lips touching mine. I don't know how I felt; I had butterflies in my stomach, my heart was pounding and I felt a little light headed. On top of that, I couldn't straighten my face to get rid of my grin. Anna told me once that she felt the same thing with Kristoff when she realized- no. That's impossible; I am not in love with Jack Frost... right?


End file.
